Wormparty.ogg/RU
This file was found on an iPod. It contains strange sounds, so hear at your own risk. "Впервые файл wormparty.ogg был обнаружен 15 марта 2007, на компьютере погибшего программиста, который случайно запустил файл, без разбора бросив новые музыкальные альбомы в плейлист. Файл подчиняется константам особых файлов, за исключением того, что его возможно перекодировать в любой другой музыкальный формат, при этом никаких симптомов воздействия, кроме легкого головокружения (использовался loosless-кодек) у незначительного процента испытуемых не наблюдалось. Длительность файла 1:15, с 0:00 по 0:21 секунды записи можно услышать сиплый свист, похожий на вдохи и выдохи, после чего появляется шум, скрип металла, на 0:59 секунде появляется тонкий (возможно, детский) голос поющий колыбельную. При тестировании файла пострадали пятеро наших сотрудников. Двое из них слушали запись, еще двое, надев поглощающие звук наушники стояли наготове, страхуя первых двоих, готовые тут же остановить эксперимент и оказать медицинскую помощь. Руководитель группы стоял в соседней комнате за бронированным, шумоизолирующим стеклом. Через 27 секунд наши сотрудники без наушников стали рвать на себе одежду и кричать, хватаясь за живот, тут же поступила команда остановить испытания, но двое страховщиков буквально через несколько секунд проявили те же симптомы, упав на пол. Руководитель группы тут же обесточил аппаратуру, после чего и сам свалился на пол с теми же симптомами. Первый из сотрудников, что был без наушников погиб, второй сошел с ума и повторял только одну фразу: "черви! черви во мне адские черви!" По описанию испытуемых, они ощущали, будто нечто копошиться, ест их изнутри, они буквально физически ощущали, как нечто шевелится в их утробе, при этом совершенно забыв о эксперименте и причинах такого положения. Медицинский осмотр не выявил никаких повреждений внутренних органов. Руководитель группы был отстранен от должности за проявленную халатность. Файл сдан на хранение в архив группы Файлы 21." English translation "The first time the file was found was on March 15th, 2007, it was called wormparty.ogg. A computer programmer died accidentally running the file, indiscriminately throwing new music albums into this playlist. The file is subject to the constants of specific files, except that it can convert to any other music format, with no symptoms of exposure, except for slight dizziness (using a lossless codec). File Duration: 1:15 For the duration of the playing the file, from 0:00 to 0:21, a hoarse whistle can be heard, like inhaling and exhaling, and then there is a noise, the creaking of metal. At 0:59, a shrill voice can be heard, possibly children singing a lullaby. When testing the file, five of our employees were harmed. Two of them listened to the recording, while the other two, wearing headphones, stood at the ready. The team leader was in an adjoining room for the armored, glass windows. After 27 seconds, our workers without headphones started to tear their clothes and screaming, clutching their stomachs, running in the same direction. The team leader immediately shut down the equipment, after which he fell to the floor with the same symptoms. The first member immediately died, while the second became mentally unstable and kept repeating one sentence: "Worms! Worms! In me are hellish worms! According to the description of the subjects, they felt as though they were being eaten from the inside. They allegedly felt as though something was moving inside of them, completely forgetting about the test and the reasons for this. Shortly after, the deceased were sent for medical examination, and no internal organ damage was found. The group leader was dismissed for negligence, and the file was deposited into the archives, particularly Group 21. Category:AltLang Category:Computers and Internet Category:Music Category:Videos